Cold Night
by Mischel
Summary: It's night and all the knights are already sleeping. Only Merlin is not, because he forgot his bedroll. And who will notice that? Yup, Arthur will :) And will he be so kind to offer his bedroll to his tired friend? Read and find out! One-shot, bromance, but could be Merthur if you want ;)


**I really should be learning now, but after a long time, here's finally another story for Merlin and Arthur. This time not slash, but bromance. Well, it could be a bit Merthur, when you think about it, 'cause it includes some bed-sharing ;) I hope you all will like it and as always, I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes, unfortunately I'm not native speaker... :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even I owe a fall (Have I mentioned I'm a Sherlockian now? :D - that means new fanfics for Sherlock! )**

**Story: Cold Night**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

It was a long day, and everything Merlin wanted to do was just to go sleep and sleep the whole night. The forest, they were in, was already dark and it was cold there. The sunset was a long time ago and they couldn't make a fire, because anyone could see it and they had to hide.

Just two days ago, they recieved a message from a few villagers that they had spotted Morgana near their home. So Arthur, the current King of Camelot, with his servant Merlin and the knights - Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Lancelot - set off to find out if it was truth, and if they could finally find Morgana and get rid of her. And now they were just a few hours from the place where Morgana was seen, and so they had to be careful. And therefore they couldn't make a fire.

All the knights went to sleep half an hour ago, only Leon was keeping the watch. Arthur was already in his bedroll too and now it was just Merlin who should get some sleep. Except, he forgot his bedroll at home, in his and Gaius' chambers perhaps. And so Merlin had to lay on the hard ground, and pretend he didn't mind. He didn't tell the others that he forgot his bedroll. He didn't want them to be worried. And he slept on the ground a few times before, so he just had to close his eyes and try to fall asleep.

But he couldn't sleep, and that was the problem. All the snoring of his friends, sleeping peacefully nearby, was disturbing. And with Leon walking around their camp, guarding them and watching for any sign of a danger, it wasn't any better either.

Suddenly, after another five minutes of trying to sleep, someone whispered "Merlin?" It was Arthur. So he wasn't asleep as the others were. Merlin opened his eyes irritably.

"Hm?" replied he quietly.

"You don't have any bedroll to sleep in?" was Arthur's question and Merlin was a bit surprised that the king noticed the missing bedroll. After a while Merlin admitted.

"No..." He turned a bit, so he could see Arthur's face.

"You can't be serious, it's cold Merlin." Arthur now sat up, still looking at his a bit shivering friend.

"I can identify the weather myself, thanks." answered Merlin, irritated that he still wasn't sleeping, even when he was so tired. Arthur just smiled.

"Shut up Merlin," he said silently and uncovered himself a bit, patting the empty little place next to him "My bedroll is big enough for two persons, and you're lanky enough to fit here."

Merlin's eyes widened after what he heard from his king. He couldn't think that seriously. He really wanted to share his bedroll with him? Him, the worst servant in the whole of Camelot? "You..." Merlin stuttered "You want to share your bedroll with... me?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and smiled a bit more "C'mon Merlin, I'm not going to repeat myself. Do you want to sleep in warmth or freeze to death there?"

And this time, Merlin smiled finally too. He stood up and went to Arthur, where he carefully laid next to his king and let him to cover him with his blanket. There wasn't much place, but Arthur was right. It was comfortably warm and he felt much better than before on the cold and hard ground. But he wasn't very comfortable so close to Arthur. Not that it wasn't pleasant, but he was a bit tensed and didn't know how to lay so he wouldn't kick Arthur or disturb him, if the king was trying to sleep.

"Would you mind if I..." whispered Merlin and turned a bit so he could lay his head right onto Arthur's chest, under his chin. It was probably the best position to sleep in, when they had to sleep so close. And Arthur was a bit taller than Merlin, so it wasn't any problem to lay his head there.

"No," smiled Arthur "Just lay how you want and don't be so tense, Merlin. You know you can just relax, I'm your friend." He said and put his arm around Merlin's neck and shoulder, so it was more comfortable.

"Right..." smiled Merlin too and closed his eyes, with his head and one hand on Arthur's chest under the warm blanket. Finally, he could get some sleep and be rested in the morning. And after another five minutes, the both friends were fast asleep, snoring softly and smiling in their sleep together, hugging each other.

On the opposite side of their camp, Leon was still on the patrol. He went slowly to the other side, where others were sleeping, and then, when he saw his king and his manservant sleeping in each other's arms, he smiled lovingly and continued to guard his friends.

* * *

**The end! Hope you all think it's sweet! :) And that Arthur wasn't too much OOC.**


End file.
